


Victor Just Wants Yuuri's Soup

by chaosform



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Victor and Yuuri, Yuuri on ice, Sick AU prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.Prompt:“I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me… and no I’m not making you soup because I’M STILL SICK.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	Victor Just Wants Yuuri's Soup

Victor and Yuuri are cuddled in Victor’s bed. It’s far too big for the two of them, but that doesn’t bother them too much because they both have a fever at the moment. They are huddled on the far ends of the bed, trying to sleep in order to recover when suddenly Victor yells out..

“YUURI. I’m sick, make me some of your delicious soup!” *cough*

“No. Victor, I can’t”*achu* is Yuuri’s response.

“Bless you, and whyyy not?” Victor whines.

“Because, I’m still sick.” *achu* “I warned you not to cuddle” *achu* “me while I’m sick”. Is Yuuri’s melancholy reply.

“Bless you, but I can’t help but cuddle you, because my Yuuri is sooo cute!” *cough* “Even your sneezes are super cute” “ I love you!”is Victor’s hopeful response.

“I love you too, now go back to sleep” Yuuri retorts.


End file.
